<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sea(放肆一沙鸥) by navy_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018810">Sea(放肆一沙鸥)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/navy_0/pseuds/navy_0'>navy_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:46:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/navy_0/pseuds/navy_0</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sea(放肆一沙鸥)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你房里有人。”</p><p>他眯着眼睛打量了一圈我狭小的房间，目光落在窗边，那里挂着一个被海风吹得摇摇晃晃的风铃。</p><p> </p><p>我脚趾立刻就绷紧了，下意识想往衣柜那里挪动，但是我克制住了。</p><p>他瞳孔里流淌过一点扎人的笑意，唇角勾起，没有在我屋里搜寻，反而凑近过来，打量我的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“是个男人？”</p><p>他很有压迫感地问我，往前走了两步，我被他逼得后退。</p><p>我咬着牙，房间太小了，我一退就绊在床角，跌坐在床上。</p><p> </p><p>他握住了我的下巴，低声问我。</p><p>“哥哥，这一年过得好吗？”</p><p>我侧头甩开他的钳制，沉默地应对。</p><p>他盯着我，眼睛也不眨，然后突然笑了，抚摸着我脸上那道疤痕，声音低沉：“哥哥，这个印记很适合你。”</p><p> </p><p>我抬头看他，不知道他想表达什么意思。时隔一年，我依然记得当初烙铁印在我脸上的温度，这是王朝加给流放者的印记。一个细细的S，彰示罪人的身份。</p><p>一年前，我被这个男人亲手加在流放的名单里，被按在他脚下在脸上戳上无法消除的屈辱。</p><p> </p><p>我避开他的视线，喊他的称谓：“王。”</p><p>我一字一句对他说：“您不该来流放地。”</p><p> </p><p>他嗤笑着：“我不来，怎么知道我亲爱的哥哥到底有没有想我？你一封信都不给我。”</p><p> </p><p>我面前这位王眼神有点烦躁，他倾身把我逼迫得差点仰躺在床上，我艰难地用手肘撑着身体的重量，听见他在我耳边咬牙切齿地说话：“哥哥，只要你要，什么样的女人我都可以送到你床上。”</p><p>我很想给他个轻蔑的白眼，但是冷汗直掉我做不到。他捏着我的喉管，顺着往下慢慢捋到喉结，然后一把掐住，像一条森冷的蛇盘踞在我最脆弱的地方，鳞片窸窣让我毛骨悚然。</p><p> </p><p>我有点发抖，挣扎着挤出几个字：“王，明天是祭神日。”</p><p>我知道他来流放地是来做什么的，他不会耽误他的正事。</p><p>果然，他放开我起身，结束了这尴尬的讯问，他走到门口，在月色里回头看我，目光像要把我烧穿。</p><p>“亲爱的哥哥，明天请务必准时。”</p><p>我没接话，眼睛也不眨地目送他出门从阁楼的木梯下去。我的心跳和他下楼的脚步一样，咚咚咚地敲响在夜里，然后被掩藏在扑簌簌的浪声里。</p><p> </p><p>我坐在床沿，一动不动等了一刻钟，然后跳起来扑向角落的衣柜，打开了柜子。</p><p>出乎我意料，里面竟然已经没有人了。</p><p>那个被我慌慌张张藏起来的青年，仿佛从来没有出现过。不，还是留下了一些痕迹。</p><p>我皱眉抚摸着衣柜里最上面一件衣服，拿起来嗅闻，闻到了咸腥的海水味。</p><p> </p><p>为什么会有海水味？</p><p>我思索着，放任窗户敞开，躺上床睡觉了。</p><p> </p><p>一晚上没关窗的后果立竿见影，我被海风吹了一夜，头疼得厉害，我想以此为借口不去参加今天的祭神典，但是王的侍卫几乎是拖着我，把我押送到了祭坛，我看了一眼王，沉默地跪了下来。</p><p> </p><p>今天会死很多人。</p><p> </p><p>王朝的传统是祭神必要活牲，我的父亲——上一代的王把活牲改成了活人。而这一任王的残忍有过之而无不及，他虐杀祭品的方式令人窒息。</p><p>他是最刚愎自用的一位君主，万事都要合他的心意，祭神尤其是。</p><p>他无视卑贱如蝼蚁的性命，觉得王座的高度用愚昧者的头骨垫就。</p><p> </p><p>我不知道他怎么形成的这种偏激的念头。他的王宫一定要坐落在高处，他因此一次又一次改变宫殿的位置，又在王都建了星罗棋布的高塔。建造的石料从低处被人力悬吊上去，拉着绳索的民夫肩膀被勒得下陷淌血。</p><p>他却告诉我，这是盛世之象。</p><p> </p><p>他渐渐不满足于只在王都建塔，他坐在高处，目光投向他国土的边缘。</p><p>在那里，海水亲吻大地的裙角。</p><p>他要在这里，建造举世最高的通天之塔，那座塔的名字会叫做巴别，在古语中是“神之门”的意思。那塔会与他一千米海拔的契拉山神宫平齐，与神宫遥相呼应。</p><p> </p><p>若等到了建成之日，他随手一指，从那里，到这里，都是他的土地。即使是蛮荒的海洋，也匍匐在他脚下，而他高高在上，王令如同降自天国。</p><p>这是他封神的妄念。</p><p> </p><p>他起了这个念头后，建塔的位置刚好就取在了我的流放地，最边远的海岸。</p><p>我被勒令为了这座高塔绘画图纸，毕竟我在流放前是王都最好的建筑师。我画了很多设计稿，也尽力迎合了他狂到没边的审美追求，但他始终不满意。</p><p>现在我才知道他为什么不满意，他为他的塔计划了一个特别的地基。</p><p> </p><p>几百道岩浆般的铜水从熔炉里喷灌出来，进入挖好的巨大深坑，蒸腾着嚣张的白汽。蛋白质烧焦的味道从坑底弥漫上来。</p><p>我跪在旁边浑身凝固，灵魂却宛如筛糠，颤抖着要挣扎着离开我石膏一般僵硬的肉体。我看得清清楚楚，在铜水倾倒前，那坑里挤挤挨挨，蜂蛹一样跪满了几千个跟我一样被流放至此地的罪人。</p><p> </p><p>浓密的白色蒸汽遮住了他，铜里面不会有液体，坑里也没有水，这水汽来源于哪里不用多想。我视线受阻，没料到他不知什么时候悄悄来到我身后，半跪下来从后面揽住了我的肩骨：“真难看啊。”</p><p>我面前是蒸腾热气，背后是他毒蛇吐信一样的言语，这鲜明的反差让我浑身战栗。</p><p>他叹息了一声：“可是王必须看这些，王天生应该看到最多的罪恶和毁灭，这是王的责任。”</p><p> </p><p>若是平时，我心中定要腹诽，并没人逼你看。</p><p>但是此时此刻我全然无法思考，只能感觉到他呼吸的温度和令人战栗的恐惧。</p><p>“哥哥，我看了这么丑的东西，你要安慰我。”</p><p> </p><p>他把脖颈搁在我肩上，缓缓收紧揽着我肩骨的手，强迫我跪着向后仰。我觉得他疯了，要不是有浓密的水汽，这简直就是大庭广众之下。</p><p>但即使有了遮挡，看守我的士兵也依然侍立在两侧，我都能感受到他们钢铁头盔眼罩下面漏出来的目光。</p><p>这太可怕。</p><p> </p><p>我一把推开了他。</p><p>气氛有点干涩，我感觉到他目光里的惊悚寒意，于是连忙俯身，叩首对他道：“王！塔顶神殿的图纸我前几日画完了，是我给您准备的礼物，请您允许我拿来您过目。”</p><p>我知道仅仅如此不会让他满意，迟疑了一下，低头咬牙补充道：“今晚，您有的是时间慢慢过目。”</p><p> </p><p>他没有回应。</p><p>但我知道他被我说动了。他轻轻哼笑了一声，语音如丝绒摩擦发出的微响，优容又闲适：“既然这样……那哥哥就先回去等我。”</p><p>我呼出一口气，从地上爬起来，跪的太久我腿脚发麻，只能一瘸一拐往回走。</p><p>他在后面漫不经心地喊我：“哥哥应当还记得，我喜欢什么。”</p><p> </p><p>我知道他说的是什么，于是越发颤抖地往海边走去，我的小屋就在海边高地的岩石上，下面的峭壁被海水击打不休，那频率让我想起某些不愉快的记忆。</p><p>我爬上了楼梯，手一直抖，打不开我小屋的门。</p><p> </p><p>我在门口逡巡良久，到底没能推开那扇门。老旧的楼梯有一处木板朽坏了，我踩中了那里。</p><p>咔嚓一声，它带着我摔下了岩石。</p><p> </p><p>岩石下面是悬崖，悬崖下面是海面。</p><p> </p><p>我不会游泳。</p><p> </p><p>但我没有淹死，我飞速坠向水面，在海面上砸出一片巨大的水花。我咕咚咕咚在水里冒了一连串的气泡以后，下沉的势头突然止住了。</p><p>我被一个东西托住了。</p><p> </p><p>是一个活物。</p><p> </p><p>它体积不小，运动间力量如呼吸一样在它的肌肉间起伏。</p><p>它稳稳地将我托出了水面。</p><p>我抹掉满脸的水珠，才看到我身下这个东西的全貌。流线型的巨大身体，绝顶光滑的皮肤，背脊深黑，肚皮纯白，颜色美丽得惊人。</p><p>我惊慌地一把抱住它的背鳍——那背鳍笔直，足足有一米多高，这是一只成年的雄性虎鲸。</p><p> </p><p>我有点害怕，这家伙的个头太大了，又是顶级的掠食者，足够把我连皮带肉撕咬得渣都不剩。</p><p>但是它出乎意料地友好，托着我稳稳地游动，尾鳍轻拍，平滑地在水面上一掠，向远处的海面游去。</p><p>它脑袋浑圆，张开嘴是一口密匝匝的大白牙，摆头间居然有点呆呆的。它好像不太满意我一直紧张兮兮地抱着它的背鳍，身体往下沉了沉，打了个旋，重新用脑袋把我接住了。</p><p>我这才注意到，它那块眼睛一样的梭形白斑虽然看上去凶残又威风，其实旁边却藏着一对乌黑的亮油油的小眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>即使是刚刚经历了惊慌和坠海这样令人虚脱的事，我依然险些被这个大东西逗笑了。它这小性格让我突然想到了一个人，我悚然心惊，想起衣柜里的海水味。</p><p>我试探地问它：“安……安德烈？”</p><p> </p><p>它听了这个名字，居然真的停下来了，在海面上转了个圈，以示愉悦。</p><p>我惊讶地捂住了嘴。</p><p>天。</p><p> </p><p>原来它就是我认识的那个青年。</p><p> </p><p>这太魔幻了，但是倒真有所佐证。我眯着眼睛想安德烈的长相，他确实不太普通，有着罕见的黑色笔直长发，皮肤很白，不是正常肤色的那种白，而是一种看上去有点质感的白，跟……跟他的肚皮颜色有点接近。</p><p>此外，这家伙还喜欢咬人。</p><p> </p><p>我一直不知道这家伙一言不合就咬人的坏习惯从哪里来的，他披着清冷孤傲的皮囊，身形也修长有力，但就是像小孩儿一样喜欢咬我。现在破案了，这家伙是头鲸，他天生没手没脚，过活全靠一张嘴。</p><p>自然也就习惯了用嘴解决问题。</p><p> </p><p>我想了想，摸了摸他湿润的脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>安德烈把我带到了一处小岛上，在岩石的浅滩里把我放下，我心惊肉跳，总担心尖利的岩石划破他的肚皮，又担心他一不小心搁浅。事实证明我总是因为他庞大的体积忽略他灵敏的智力，这家伙才不会干出那么蠢的事情。</p><p>我涉水走上小岛的地面，踏踏实实站在了泥土上，在第一棵棕榈树下面，安德烈追了上来，手里提着一条可怜兮兮的鱼。</p><p>我吓了一跳，他怎么就突然变成了人形了。</p><p> </p><p>不过我还是看他这个样子比较自在，鲸鱼什么的，着实是……太大了。我跟以前一样，自然地凑近去看他手里的东西，但我没想到他居然哼了一声，然后躲开了。</p><p>我疑问地看着他，安德烈清冽的眼睛里流淌过一丝不快。</p><p>怎么的？难道这家伙被看了真身不乐意了？</p><p> </p><p>他高贵冷艳地从我身边走过去，错身的一瞬间把手里的鱼丢给了我。</p><p>我手忙脚乱地接住，他冷着脸，往小岛中间去了。</p><p> </p><p>看他的意思，今夜都不会送我回去了。不过我也不太愿意立刻回去。夜里月亮漫上海面，我捧着鱼，坐在礁石上，看着远处波光粼粼的海面。</p><p>安德烈就坐在离我不近不远的地方，他以往话不算少，今天却懒得理我。我低头沉默地看着手里的鱼，发现上面有一排虎鲸的牙印……</p><p> </p><p>他注意到我僵硬的神色，哼了一声：“不吃就饿着。”</p><p>我实在没有嫌弃这牙印的意思，我只是险些笑出来。也不知道这个家伙活了多少岁，鲸鱼和人的寿命是相近的，看他外表，可能跟我差不多大，为什么这么幼稚。</p><p> </p><p>我找了一片石头，把海鱼搁在礁石上缓缓地刮鱼鳞，余光注意着安德烈。月光照在他英俊的鼻梁上，我看出他还是满脸不高兴，他已经几次欲言又止了。</p><p>我扭头看他：“你想说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>他终于气哼哼地发问：“那个混蛋，是谁？”</p><p>我愣了一下，然后反应过来他说的是那天突然到访的王。</p><p>王来得突然，当时的安德烈在我房里，我只能把他塞进衣柜。虽然我们其实没做什么，但我真不愿意王看到一个男人出现在我房间里，那后果我无法想象。</p><p>虽然王还是发现了。</p><p> </p><p>我不确定后来我们的对话安德烈在衣柜里听去了多少。不过除了动手动脚，那个混蛋倒没说什么要不得的话。不过，就算说了，安德烈他这只鲸鱼，他听得懂吗？</p><p> </p><p>我想了想，觉得他很可能不仅不懂这些，也不懂我们人类所谓“王”的概念，于是叹息了一声，没有提王不王的，只是告诉他，那是我的弟弟。</p><p>说起来真是可笑，我已经十几年没有对人说过那是我弟弟。如果不是因为安德烈，也许往后的一辈子都不会这么说。</p><p> </p><p>安德烈有点不满：“哥哥和弟弟？你们的兄弟关系真奇怪，我讨厌他。”</p><p>我哑然。</p><p>我们的兄弟关系何止是奇怪。</p><p>不过话说回来，这和你一条鲸有什么关系？</p><p> </p><p>海鱼处理好了，我随手在海里冲了冲，然后恶狠狠地咬了一口，示意他不要跟我说话。</p><p>安德烈感觉到了我的态度，不满的情绪更加明显了，他的虎牙在薄薄的下嘴唇上磨来磨去，最后忍不住了：“别以为我不知道，你们管他叫王。你是王的亲哥哥，却被流放了。他喜欢折磨你，他是个变态。”</p><p>他看着我的眼睛：“他算什么王？都说我们残忍，可是我们族群最嗜血的战士也知道，生命和海洋都是值得敬畏的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>我挑了挑眉毛，看了一眼手里鱼背上虎鲸的牙印，实在没好意思说什么。</p><p> </p><p>但是他看懂了：“怎么？你不相信？”</p><p> </p><p>我倒没有不相信他，我只是觉得，这么天真又凛然的话从一个捕食者嘴里说出来，真是怪怪的。要知道，虎鲸又不吃素，他们喜欢玩猎物，还会活生生撕下来须鲸的舌头。</p><p> </p><p>他气哼哼地小声嘀咕：“你以为我不知道他对你做了什么？祭坛下面我都看见了。”</p><p> </p><p>嘿，这鲸鱼比我想象得要懂得多，他不仅理解人类社会的世俗伦常，好像对某些成年人的知识也掌握得不错。</p><p>我有点尴尬：“你去了祭坛？”</p><p> </p><p>他暴躁地瞧着我：“当然！不然我为什么正好能在底下接着你，你傻站在那里晃悠了半天，我在那里来来回回游了百十圈。”</p><p>我很想问他既然能变成人类，为什么还要在海里游那百十圈。但我克制住了，挑衅我这位朋友的智力水平并不是个好的做法，他会更暴躁的。</p><p> </p><p>我慢吞吞地啃完手里的生鱼，其实真不太好吃，又冷又腥令人想呕。但是不吃不行，正如某些事，即使我心里排斥畏惧，我也要去做。</p><p>于是我对他说：“明天，我要回去。”</p><p> </p><p>安德烈立刻就从他的礁石上跳了起来，黑色的长发在空中一荡：“为什么？你傻吗？”</p><p> </p><p>我很坚决：“安德烈，我一定要回去。”</p><p> </p><p>我其实有点担心他执拗地不肯送我回去，毕竟我不认得路也不会游泳，这片岛简直是绝佳的囚禁场所，我根本跑不掉。如果他有这样的心思，我就只能依靠他每天给我带一点淡水和鱼肉活着，我什么都得听他的。</p><p>但是安德烈不会这么做。</p><p> </p><p>他围着我转了好几圈，我一点松口的意思都没有。他无奈地空自焦躁，最后蹲在我面前，握住我的袖子，目光期盼哀求如海上的明月。</p><p>“你不要回去好吗？你在那里，过得一点也不好。”</p><p> </p><p>我叹息了一声，他最终没有再劝我，只是沉默地往海水里走了几步，然后一头扎进水里，化为了一条黑色的鲸鱼。</p><p>我看到他拍了几下尾鳍，月亮下他背上白色的那块皮肤莹润发光，是一个瘦长的心形，美丽又神秘。</p><p> </p><p>次日清晨我醒来的时候，四面都是汪洋。我吓了一跳，险些栽进海水里。身下的虎鲸扭了扭身体，我知道他发现我醒了。</p><p>这家伙是怎么把我弄上来的，我不是睡在地上吗？</p><p>在海面上醒来的感觉可真奇妙，奇妙又惊悚。</p><p> </p><p>安德烈游得很安静，没有用尾鳍频繁地拍水，我沉默地抱着他的背鳍，一下一下抚摸这块黑色的，滑滑的东西。</p><p>最后他把我放在了岸边。我一个人往我居住的小屋走。</p><p> </p><p>门是开着的。</p><p>这正如我的预料，我深吸一口气，推开门走进去，王坐在床前，背对着门，正在看我画的塔顶神殿的图纸。</p><p>他听到声音转过来，微微歪着头，目光从我湿了的衣角一寸寸腾挪，挪动到我的脖颈，再移动到我的眼睛，那目光瘆人极了。</p><p> </p><p>我抿着唇走进房间，扣上了门。</p><p> </p><p>昨天在门外逡巡时，我就有过很多糟糕的构想。</p><p>但是今天它们真的被一一兑现的时候，我依然觉得恐惧。</p><p>我跪在木架前边，睫毛上糊着眼泪和汗水，如果不是木架上面那枚钩子吊着我的手，我一定跪不住。</p><p>他衣袍完整，依然一丝不苟，只是指尖有点脏。</p><p>“哥哥，你抖得好厉害。”</p><p> </p><p>我整整一天一夜没吃任何食物。</p><p>食物之外的倒是有一些，但是只令我更加感受到胃里烧灼的疼痛和恶心。</p><p> </p><p>太阳落下又升起，升起又坠落，海面熔金错银，一天有无数种颜色。黄昏时分我独自躺在床上爬不起来，从窗户里看海水变幻莫测，海鸥在波光粼粼的天边起落。</p><p>这么一直看着，我仿佛出现了幻觉，看到天边有一尾黑色的鳍。</p><p>突然就想到安德烈。</p><p> </p><p>这个大家伙神通广大又神出鬼没，他知道我现在的样子吗？</p><p> </p><p>我在床上翻了个身，实在没有力气披衣服，于是直接爬起来挨到窗边关上了窗，然后栽回床上，疲惫地闭上眼睛。</p><p>我想，如果我是一尾鲸鱼，我会不会比现在更自在？</p><p>那样，我的血脉就不会像一道毒咒，让我想逃走又感觉到沉重的责任。我也不会躺在冰冷的眠床上，倒数着计算我所剩无多的生命。我已经绝望了太久，我的性命是我最后拿来做成那件事的筹码。</p><p>我已经不留恋人世了，但是安德烈是一个意外的扰动。</p><p> </p><p>他太干净和天真。</p><p> </p><p>就显得尘世的一切都脏。</p><p> </p><p>过了几天，王已经回宫。而我也终于能够行动如常。我爬起来，拿出尺规和角度板，一边列出很多奇形怪状的运算公式，一边在巨大的纸上绘画。大概快到傍晚的时候，我拿着这份图纸去巴别塔的地基，和建造的长官谈论了一会儿建造的细节。这个家伙不懂力学，我给他翻来覆去示范了一个钟头的演算，他懵懂地望着我。</p><p>最后我叹了一口气，他抓了抓头发：“殿下，没关系，相应的事务您来负责就好。”</p><p>我瞟了他一眼：“监督我可是你职责所在，你也放心？”</p><p>他苦恼地瞄着那些公式，好像斟酌了一会儿，但是最终还是被牛顿先生的学说压得屈服了：“您是王的亲哥哥，我对您放心。”</p><p> </p><p>于是我转头又去了烧制泥土的火窑，用铅锤和长尺确认每一块砖的角度。</p><p>都合乎我的心意。</p><p>我放下心来，提溜着我沉重的图纸卷往回走，我不想吃晚饭，没什么胃口。这里的饭常年就是把捞起来的海鱼放在锅里一锅煮，煮熟以后用大勺捞起来分发。</p><p> </p><p>回去应当也就是睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>但是我走到海边小树林的时候，一个黑影动作迅疾，拉着我就滚进了树丛里，我惊讶地低呼一声。</p><p>这家伙的黑发糊了我一脸。</p><p>是安德烈，我没想到他在这里等我，于是摘掉脸上他的头发，整理了一下怀里的纸卷，问他：“你怎么又来了？”</p><p> </p><p>其实我们刚认识的时候，他来找我的频率比现在多得多。但是也许是突然知道了他是鲸鱼的缘故，我总觉得他应该整日待在海里，跑来找我才是不正常。</p><p>他控诉我：“你今天都没吃东西。”</p><p>我撇了撇嘴，我不吃东西的日子多了。</p><p> </p><p>安德烈不管这些，往我怀里塞了一堆鱼。</p><p>我无语地看着我滚了一片海水和鱼腥的衣服，从怀里拎起一只格外肥硕的，好奇地问他：“你怎么把这么多鱼弄上岸的？叼着吗？”</p><p>安德烈高贵冷艳地哼了一声，懒得回答我的傻子问题。</p><p> </p><p>我想了想，问他：“你吃过熟鱼吗？”</p><p> </p><p>于是事情的走向变成了我俩蹲在礁石上烤鱼吃。</p><p>安德烈是真的没吃过熟的鱼，但他大概见过海边的人类是怎么煮鱼的，他以为我会跟他们一样烹煮，结果我用棕榈叶子编制成绳，穿过处理好的鱼肚子，把鱼吊在了火堆上。</p><p>他怀疑地看着我：“这能吃吗？”</p><p> </p><p>呵，无知的鲸类。</p><p> </p><p>我把烤好的鱼扒下来，然后找了脊背上最嫩的肉分下来，趁他不注意，塞进了他嘴里。</p><p>安德烈惊得睁大了眼睛。</p><p>我把鱼尾巴扯下来慢吞吞啃着，老实说简单撒上盐味道就很鲜，但是这个家伙一脸嫌弃地叼着那块鱼肉，头一仰，囫囵个吞了。</p><p> </p><p>我笑得止不住。</p><p> </p><p>然后我才想起来虎鲸就是这么吃东西的，他们不怎么咀嚼，都是生吞。</p><p>不过这已经不重要了，安德烈皱眉谴责地看着我：“你有什么好笑的？”</p><p>但是他想了想，还是没继续表达不满，小声嘀咕了一句：“你半年来第一次笑这么开心。”</p><p> </p><p>我愣住了。</p><p> </p><p>沉默开始发酵，我低头默不作声地啃我的鱼骨头，安德烈翘着腿坐在旁边，撑着脑袋看我。海风吹得我头有点蒙。</p><p>突然他警觉地竖起耳朵，伸手抓住了我的手腕。我顺着他的目光往那边看，看到两个披着蓝色饰带的侍卫。那是王贴身侍从的服色。</p><p> </p><p>我无比庆幸我俩蹲在礁石上，下面就是半人深的海水。我动作迅疾地一把将火堆推进海里，然后拉着安德烈跳进水里，躲在了礁石的后面。</p><p> </p><p>王不是已经回宫了？为什么会有着两个侍卫在这里？为了监视我吗？</p><p> </p><p>我的心脏砰砰跳个不停，担心那两个人会走到近海的地方，那就很可能看见我俩，我拉着安德烈的手握得很紧，他可能被我捏痛了。</p><p>但是他没有说什么，也没挣开，只是挪动了一下。</p><p>我这才注意到我们的姿势有多么亲密。</p><p> </p><p>他比我高，拢着我把我按在礁石上，是一个近乎拥抱的姿势，我的呼吸都喷吐在他晶莹的锁骨上，他往后不自然地缩了缩，然后搂紧了我的腰。</p><p> </p><p>海水没过了我的腿根，我们在水下的身体湿淋淋地紧贴在一起。</p><p> </p><p>我咬了咬嘴唇，小声问他：“你能变成鲸鱼游走吗？”</p><p>安德烈看傻子一样看着我：“要涨潮了，我走的话，你想待会淹死在这里吗？”</p><p>我不说话了。</p><p> </p><p>那两个侍卫没有什么动静了，我过了很久，才偷偷探出头往那边看，他们似乎只是偶然出现在这里，现在已经离开了。我长舒了一口气，突然感觉肩膀一痛，我回头看他，这家伙咬了我的肩膀一口。</p><p>水已经淹过了我的腰，冲刷着我们紧贴的身体。我放松下来感知恢复了敏锐，然后我就发现了一点鲜明的异样。</p><p>我震惊地抬头盯着他，安德烈侧过头去，脸颊有一丝红。</p><p>这都可以？</p><p> </p><p>我觉得燃烧的血液冲上了我的大脑。</p><p> </p><p>这……这也太尴尬了。</p><p>他，他是条鲸啊。</p><p>我的天。</p><p> </p><p>安德烈已经没脸看我了，他哼唧了一声，然后破罐子破摔一样地直接把我抱了起来，涉水往岸上走。</p><p>我震惊地盯着他，忘记了要挣扎着下来。</p><p>他把我送到岸边，然后几乎是落荒而逃地跑掉了。我浑身湿透地站在岸边，看他的鳍在海里竖着，像一片美丽的帆。</p><p> </p><p>我走回屋子里，心情复杂，一整晚都没能睡着。满脑子是安德烈，他把我按在礁石上，他在齐腰深的海水里搂着我的腰，他侧头掩饰自己微红的脸颊……真奇怪，我不愿意刻意去想他是一条鲸，而是不停在脑海中勾画他的样子——他英俊的眉毛和眼睛，白雪一样的前额和鼻梁，还有流水般冰凉凉的长发。</p><p>我迷迷糊糊的睡着了，梦里，我趴在一头虎鲸身上，他载着我在海里游荡，我低头亲了亲他的脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>我不是个傻子，这种种表现说明了什么，我怎么可能猜不出来啊。</p><p> </p><p>但是……我不能放肆地随心所欲。</p><p> </p><p>我想要避开安德烈。</p><p> </p><p>不过，倒不用我刻意躲避，安德烈自己就很久没有来找我。</p><p>豁，这家伙是害羞了吗？那么大个儿，这么纯情？</p><p>后来他渐渐敢来找我了，但是总跟我保持距离，我一靠近他，他就恼羞成怒。</p><p> </p><p>呵，鲸鱼，我看透你了。</p><p> </p><p>但是我也没心思跟他闹腾，计划的那个日子将近，我每天都觉得肩上的压力更加沉重，我整天泡在工地，亲眼监督他们楔木垒砖。</p><p>距离王上次驾临这里整整半年，塔的第一层修好了。</p><p> </p><p>我站在坡上望这一层的全貌，不得不说这确实是值得惊叹的工事。为了支撑起直插云霄的高度，塔的第一层直径足足有三百米，高度将近二十米。围绕塔一圈则有八十一个恢弘的拱门，恍如天国之景。</p><p>我随手扯了一张纸，给王写信通告他第一层的落成。</p><p>按照他的意思，每一层落成，他都要来亲自举行神圣的典礼。</p><p> </p><p>我等着他来已经等了半年。</p><p> </p><p>典礼当天夜里，我从庆典上偷了一点葡萄酒喝，然后吹着海风，爬了很久的阶梯登上半完成的塔。二十米的高度不算高，但我往下看依然眩晕得很。</p><p>我扶着砌了一半的石料，迷迷糊糊地想，这么高摔下去，脑浆会摔成什么形状？</p><p> </p><p>“王。”我头也不回地喊了一声。我知道他来了。</p><p> </p><p>他在我背后哼笑了一声：“哥哥今天看起来，心情不错。”</p><p> </p><p>我无声地笑了一下。我的确心情很好，不过准确来说，不是一整天都心情好，而是因为此刻，他如我计划的那样来到了这里。</p><p>我转过身，歪头看他。</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥，你有点醉。”</p><p>“是吗？”我歪歪斜斜地朝他走了两步，他脸上带着玩味的笑容向我走过来，步伐像一只捕猎的狮子。</p><p>他向我走，我反而开始往后摇摇晃晃地后退。</p><p>我侧过脸，去看旁边的夜色，高台上风很大，我的衣领被吹开，锁骨暴露在空气里。</p><p> </p><p>我笑了笑，举起那一罐偷来的酒，仰头淋了下来。</p><p>葡萄酒的芬芳一瞬间浓郁得惊人，像秋天来时熟透的花朵，把接近腐烂时浓重的颜色全染在我脸上和脖颈，淅淅沥沥地向下蜿蜒。</p><p>我眯着眼睛，仰着脖子，眨掉睫毛上暗红色的酒液，踉跄着又后退了两步。</p><p> </p><p>我瞄着我做在地上的标记，计算着，大概到了拱券的正上方了。</p><p> </p><p>王看着我眼神微暗，他疾步往我这边走过来。</p><p>我盯着他的脚，一步，两步……</p><p> </p><p>我拽住旁边的绳子，狠狠一拉，未加工的石料从旁边的架子上倾斜倒下，轰然巨响，石料如我所料，半点不错地砸在拱券石顶的正上方。</p><p>拱券石顶的每一块砖石我都确认过，依我所绘，它们的角度都有致命的缺陷。</p><p>因此，很不牢固。</p><p>我计算了无数次，不会出错，果然，我们脚下发出了嘎吱嘎吱牙酸的声音。</p><p>接下来，那半圆形的拱券轰地一声，倒塌了。</p><p> </p><p>我大笑着，跟着倒塌的石块往下坠落，一块石料砸中了我的脑袋。</p><p>从二十米高的地方掉下去，人没有活路。</p><p>我眼前终于彻底漆黑一片。</p><p> </p><p>小时候，姆妈曾经跟我讲，人刚死的时候，灵魂不会立刻消散，而是会在躯体附近游荡，混混沌沌地待够七天七夜，然后才去往天国。</p><p>如果真是这样，我和我这个弟弟死在一起，我俩的灵魂应该飘出来一起游荡。</p><p>但我没看见他，可能神也知道我不想看见他，早早让这混蛋下地狱了。</p><p> </p><p>是的，我从王下令建造巴别塔的那一天，就开始计划我的刺杀。</p><p>虽然我知道有些东西的改变，不是杀一个人能够解决的。但我势单力薄，还经年受人侮辱，我能做的只有杀了王座上的君主，至少这不是一件坏事。</p><p>我是他的哥哥，带他去死是我的责任。</p><p>我一直没有办法下手，我打不过他，经年承受折磨的躯体太过孱弱。我也没法见他的时候带着利器，他防备的心其实比谁都重。我能够想到的只有用我自己让他放松警惕，然后我俩一起去死。</p><p> </p><p>现在，世界干净了。</p><p> </p><p>我做成了我想做的事情，求仁得仁，死得松快。但是在我灵魂游荡人世的时候，我却懒得回忆这桩成功的刺杀。</p><p>我想的全是安德烈。</p><p>他是我最大的遗憾，让我心疼冷寂癫狂。</p><p> </p><p>虎鲸的寿命与人类相仿，他会在漫长的时间里一直记得我吗？那是一种多么大的残忍。</p><p>他悲哀地拥有了人类的神智，因此不得不承受这最猝不及防的折磨。</p><p>我甚至还没有告诉他我的心意。</p><p> </p><p>他会为了我哭吗？</p><p> </p><p>我迷迷蒙蒙在这四方境待够了七天，终于感受到一丝白色的光亮。我想，大概是我的灵魂要消散了。</p><p>我往白光那边挣扎，那白茫茫的一片吞噬了我。</p><p>我要看见天国了吗？</p><p> </p><p>我睁开了眼睛。</p><p>我如堕地狱。</p><p> </p><p>没有天堂，没有死亡，我浑身疼痛，跪着被捆在木桩上，面前是好端端毫发无伤的王。</p><p> </p><p>你为什么没有死！为什么？</p><p> </p><p>我想要咆哮，但是我喊不出来。我浑身的肌肉都绷紧，喉咙里发出赫赫的声音。王走过来，捏住了我的下巴，我觉得疼，然后头顶流下的血液糊住了我半边视线。</p><p>他冷笑一声，凑在我耳边：“知道为什么明明你才是大王子，却还是我坐了这个位置吗？”</p><p> </p><p>我盯着他，浑身愤怒到颤抖，他接着说下去，话语比毒蛇还要恶毒：“因为你太单纯，太天真，太傻。”</p><p>“哥哥，你乖乖做你的算数和公式多好，再不济，你这么美，我也可以把你当一朵花养着。你以为，你做的手脚我不知道？你以为，你的图纸我真的就是随便看一眼？”</p><p>“告诉你吧，我早改了标记的位置，只有你傻傻看不出来。拱券下面垫了铁链网，摔不死人。可惜你摔下去还是被石块砸断了腿，这就不该怪我了。”</p><p> </p><p>我绝望地盯着他，眼角几乎要滴下血。</p><p> </p><p>不过事已至此，有什么用呢，我只是一个失败的殉道者。</p><p>现在我的人生只剩下了怎么去死。</p><p>他一定不会放过我。</p><p> </p><p>但是我没想到有的事情比死还要绝望。</p><p>他看着我：“哥哥，还有一件事，你也想不到。”</p><p>“你的那个情人，我自始至终都知道。”</p><p> </p><p>我浑身发寒，瞪着他。</p><p>“哥哥，你真是贱骨头，跟着我不好吗？鲸鱼，呵……你也不嫌恶心。”</p><p> </p><p>他掐了一把我的下巴，然后吩咐把我捆在了海边的悬崖上，离海面很近。</p><p>他想让海水时刻冲刷我的身体，让我伤口在海里腐烂溃化。</p><p>然后他在我身周三米拉上了牢固的铁丝网。我始终半昏迷着，迷迷瞪瞪地不知道这是做什么，难道是为了防鲨鱼吗？</p><p>不，显然不是。他在铁丝网外围埋下了一圈矛尖朝上的暗桩。</p><p> </p><p>我恐惧得眼前一阵阵发黑。</p><p>安德烈，安德烈，我的安德烈，你会来吗？</p><p> </p><p>我害怕得要死，向神明祈祷，安德烈一定不要来找我。但即使我祈祷上千次，我依然隐隐有一种恐惧的臆想。</p><p>我觉得他会来。</p><p> </p><p>他果然来了。</p><p> </p><p>黑色的背鳍如戟，划破海面而来。我眼里噙满泪水，想要嘶吼着要他滚回去。我盯着最远处某一个位置，我知道那里埋着第一根锋锐的矛尖。</p><p>安德烈在那里停下了。</p><p>我心里微微放松，拙劣的陷阱骗不了他。</p><p> </p><p>只要他化成人形，那些尖利的玩意都伤不到他。</p><p> </p><p>但是我刚刚放松一瞬，就看到他扬起尾鳍拍打水面，然后疯狂地撞了过来。</p><p>红色，深红的颜色在海水里是浓重不散的大丽花。</p><p>那么多，那么多血。</p><p>海面整个都红了。</p><p> </p><p>我喉咙里溢出恐怖的、拉风箱一样的嘶吼。我反应过来他为什么一定要这样往这边撞——铁丝网。</p><p>人形的他没有力气撞开铁丝网，只有鲸鱼成吨的体重可以。</p><p>我的弟弟，他做这些设计的时候明显想到了这些。</p><p>所以他要我看着安德烈遍体鳞伤，活活死在我面前。</p><p> </p><p>我哭得眼前一片模糊，血红色像一层化不开的浓雾，遮住了我整个眼帘。最恐怖和崩溃的场景莫过于此。我听见了我这辈子听过的，最凄厉的鲸歌，那是震耳欲聋的嘶声吼叫，几乎让人心肺碾碎成沫。</p><p>撞击铁丝网的声音一声一声，残忍如地狱的钟鼓。</p><p> </p><p>他撞开了铁丝网。</p><p> </p><p>安德烈，安德烈。</p><p> </p><p>他化成了人形，浑身披着血红的水珠，眼神却依旧让我感到熟悉。我看着他，什么都做不出来，最后只能扯出一个微弱的笑。</p><p>他扯断了锁链，抱着我游出了这片地狱一样血红的海面，然后化成巨大的鲸鱼，稳稳地托着我。</p><p>我们两个都是一身的伤。</p><p> </p><p>我虚弱地勾起唇角，俯身下去抱住了他伤痕累累的脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>陆地的尽头离我们俩越来越远。我茫然地看着地平线渐渐消失，觉得好像艰难跋涉了一万米，终于离开了噩梦之乡。</p><p>人类的一切离我远去。</p><p> </p><p>等到游了很久很久，四面都是茫茫的汪洋了，当小鱼成群从我脚边游过的时候，我突然俯身在安德烈脑袋边上，小声央求他。</p><p>“变一下人，好不好。”</p><p> </p><p>安德烈执着地往前游，没有理我。他知道我不会游泳。</p><p> </p><p>我又求了他一遍，说了些让我自己都害臊的话。</p><p>他终于磨不过我，乖乖地变成了人。黑发的安德烈在水里一把抱着要下沉的我，我看到他浑身的伤口都已经发白。</p><p>我笑了笑，藉由他的拥抱漂浮在海里。即使我不会游泳，总有一个家伙无论如何也不叫我溺死。</p><p>永远是这样。</p><p> </p><p>他纯黑的眼眸深沉地注视着我。</p><p> </p><p>我闭上眼，搂紧他，在远离尘世的地方，我漂浮着吻他冰凉的唇。</p><p> </p><p>一滴眼泪滑落在海面上。</p><p> </p><p>我于人间已经绝望，你和蛮荒是我最后的归途。</p><p> </p><p>（全文完）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（番外）</p><p> </p><p>我觉得安德烈很奇怪。</p><p> </p><p>事情是这样的，我们在海上游荡了已经有足足三个月，安德烈的愈合能力很强，行动早已矫健如初。他带着我游到了一处没人的小岛，在那里，我用木头简单地支了个棚子。</p><p>然后我们在这里生活。</p><p>每天我会有一段时间在岛上采集木材和棕榈，编织简单的生活用品。而安德烈离开小岛，带回来新鲜的鱼虾，还有我喜欢的海蟹。都没事的时候，他则托着我到海面上游窜放风。日子过得原始之极。</p><p>奇怪的地方来了。我原以为，过着这样原始而自给自足的生活，迎风卧雨幕天席地，每日所见只有浩渺苍天大海，生活的主题也便只有两个——活着，和做爱。</p><p>但是安德烈根本不碰我。</p><p>他连夜里睡觉都不愿意搂着我，说他体温凉，会冰着我。他居然能在夜晚把我丢在岸上，然后自己跳进海里。</p><p> </p><p>啊，气人的。</p><p> </p><p>我不知道这家伙是钻了什么牛角尖，但我很肯定，他不会没有欲望。</p><p>不过话说回来，我在这方面经验非常丰富，虽然那都不是什么太好的回忆，但至少，在这种事上，我肯定比他见多识广。</p><p>也许我该主动一点。</p><p> </p><p>更何况，他本来就让我心猿意马。</p><p> </p><p>那天扒完螃蟹，我凑过去搂着他的脖子，亲了亲他的耳朵，求他带我出去看海。</p><p>安德烈最受不了我求他，他没有任何异议就答应了，我搂着他不肯松手，他没办法，只好把我抱起来，往小岛外面走，然后跟往常一样，托着我游向海洋的深处。</p><p> </p><p>我低头一路都在吻他的脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>他好像被我弄得有点心浮气躁，尾鳍拍打的幅度比平时大了很多，水花四溅，我一身都湿掉了。湿水的衣服紧紧贴着我的身体，很不舒服，我低头黏黏腻腻地对安德烈说：“亲爱的，我好难受……”</p><p>他在水里游了一个小幅度的S，我感觉他有点焦躁了。</p><p> </p><p>我想了想，然后脱掉了湿淋淋的上衣，把它丢进了海里，然后俯身用我赤裸的皮肤去紧贴他的背脊。他的脊背凉凉滑滑，紧紧地绷着，我把乳尖凑上去磨蹭，侧头趴在他背上，小声地叫他：“安德烈，安德烈……”</p><p>这家伙游得更快了，身体破开水面激起更高的水花，但是居然还是没什么动作。</p><p> </p><p>真是逼得我咬牙切齿。</p><p>我于是慢吞吞地捏住我湿透的裤子，一点一点往下扯，腰臀渐渐暴露出来，湿淋淋地迎着海风。我哆嗦了一下，还是有点冷，但是无所谓，我继续扯，赤裸的腿根一点点露出来，我扭动着蹭了蹭他滑溜溜的背脊。</p><p>然后我扯掉了整条裤子，把它也抛进了海里。</p><p> </p><p>我故意就抛在安德烈能看见的地方。</p><p> </p><p>我赤身裸体地伏在他湿乎乎的背上，身体的根部跟他紧紧相贴。大腿内侧直接贴着他脊背的感觉有点怪异，但是刺激又舒服，我发出一声压抑的喟叹，用胳膊抱紧了他，然后用我的下体在他的身上磨蹭。</p><p>我轻轻哼了一下，顺着他脊背亲吻。</p><p> </p><p>这个混蛋怎么还能保持原形。</p><p> </p><p>我被他激得有点冲动，竟然起了我平时没法想象的念头。我撑着他的背脊把自己的臀抬起来，然后伸手自己去探下面那个幽深的地方。我咬着唇按压着褶皱，探进去了一个指尖。</p><p>有东西在里面的感觉奇怪又满足，我忍不住把指节送得更深，又探进去了第二根指头，抠刮着柔软高热的内壁。</p><p>“唔——”</p><p> </p><p>他焦躁地上下浮动了一下，游得不那么稳了。</p><p> </p><p>我心里哼了一声，继续我光明正大的勾引，我心一横，塞进去了第三根指头，然后一起用力往里探。疼，但是被充满的感觉令人满足，我抵着那里面的某一点，开始戳动。这刺激有点大，我张着嘴趴下来紧紧抱着安德烈，身体控制不住地贴着他的背抽搐扭动，酥麻的感觉渐渐扩散，我大声地呻吟了出来，然后尖叫一声，射了。</p><p>我居然把自己玩射了。</p><p> </p><p>东西全溅在他背上，被海水冲刷着要洗掉，我一把捞住了，忍着高潮的颤抖和抽搐，往那个地方塞进去。褶皱附近白白地沾了一片，我喘息着，拨开我的洞口，然后用我黏腻的洞口去蹭他的后背。洞口的黏液在他背上湿乎乎地混着海水晕开，我咬着唇仰起头感受那里奇怪的触感。</p><p> </p><p>但是触感突然消失了，我惊呼一声往海里坠落，下一秒被安德烈捞进了怀里。我刚刚高潮，没有力气，软软地扒着他，斜着眼睛瞟他。他攥着我腰肢的手前所未有地紧，把我勒得都有点痛了。我瞟见他瞳孔漆黑如同暴风雨前的海面，忍不住轻笑了一声，然后贴上他赤裸的胸膛，抚摸他的后背。</p><p> </p><p>呵，这混蛋终于忍不住了。</p><p> </p><p>不然为什么这次化形直接就没穿衣服。</p><p> </p><p>他喉结性感地滑动了一下，然后低头重重叩开了我的齿关。</p><p>没有循序渐进，没有轻柔抚触，他直接将舌头探了进来在我的口腔内壁狠狠地刮，同时抚摸我湿滑的身体皮肤。我被他舔咬得浑身酥麻，刚刚高潮过的敏感身体止不住地微微颤抖，他咬我的舌尖，舔我的齿列，把舌头探到最深模拟着性交的频率一下下戳我的喉咙口。</p><p> </p><p>我被他弄得快要窒息了，迷迷糊糊地在心里冷哼，这混蛋鲸鱼不是很会吗？</p><p> </p><p>啧，在哪儿学的。</p><p> </p><p>终于我被他吻到头皮发麻，眼泪滑了出来。</p><p> </p><p>他抱着我，顺着泪痕一路往下舔。</p><p> </p><p>这家伙现在倒是慢条斯理了，把我放在那里，任由我后面一片黏黏腻腻难受的要命。我哼哼唧唧地催他，用手往下探，握住了他青筋跳动的东西。</p><p>他胸膛起伏了一下，猛地凑过来含住了我的喉结，我被他这个动作弄得狠狠一颤，浑身都软得像被抽去了筋骨。</p><p>我趴在他耳边，吻他的耳廓，小声呻吟着求他：“安德烈，操我，好不好……”</p><p> </p><p>他呼吸粗重，握着我的腰，重新亲吻我的唇，然后屏着呼吸，缓缓地一寸寸把他压了进来。</p><p>我被他插得腿根颤抖。</p><p>他跟我的手指完全不是一个量级，我自己玩弄自己怎么都是有分寸的，但他本身的存在，就没有分寸，更不要说他已经被我挑逗到眼底泛红。那种被撑到极致的感觉让我觉得，死掉也不过如此，都是灵魂的昏厥。</p><p>我呜咽了一声，抱紧了他的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>他小心地吻我的眼睛，身下动作却急迫而激烈。我被他捞着腰躲不了，又因为不会游泳的缘故根本不敢松开他分毫。</p><p>在海里，他掌握我的一切。</p><p>他开始疯狂地顶撞我的身体，我大张着嘴，舒服到眼泪止不住地淌，呜咽着叫他的名字。他开始顶我的敏感点，一下一下让我窝在他怀里痉挛。我发出放肆的呻吟和尖叫，一口咬在他肩膀上。他抖了一下，我觉得他全身肌肉都绷紧了一瞬，然后强行压制了下去。</p><p> </p><p>他探手下去握住了我的大腿，然后顺着大腿握住了我绷紧的小腿往上捞，接着握住了我的脚踝和敏感的脚背，我呻吟着扭动了一下，喘息着问他：“你……你做什么？”</p><p>他没回答我，然后捞着我的脚架在了他的肩膀上。我又刺激又紧张，接着他居然松开了握着我腰的手。</p><p>我惊呼一声，往下掉了一下，更深地吃进去他的东西。</p><p> </p><p>天啊，我不会游泳，他想做什么？</p><p>我身体深处立刻就绞得死紧，而他居然还在一下一下地深入。我害怕地捞紧了他的脖子，架在他肩上的腿骤然勾紧，脚趾蜷缩着用力，害怕掉下去，另一只腿则一下子弹起来，勾住了他的腰。</p><p>他的腰和肩膀都好滑，我觉得我缠不住他，只好把自己更加卖力地送上去，哭着求他：“安德烈，安德烈，你给我个痛快……求求你……”</p><p> </p><p>他平时最招架不住我求他，这个时候尤其难以忍受。但他没有像平时那样满足我，而是一边捏住我的根部不让我出来，一边不顾我的哀求，旋转着研磨我最敏感的那一点。我仰着头止不住地抽气，抽气间夹杂着破碎的喘息和尖叫，泪水糊了一脸。</p><p>“啊——”</p><p> </p><p>我已经被滚烫的泪水和情潮蒸得没有脑子了。而在这个时候，他居然偏头咬我架在他肩膀上的腿弯。</p><p> </p><p>我像一条活虾，弹了一下，整条腿都开始抽筋，他看到了，顺着我的大腿一遍遍地捋，重重的动作弄得我大腿皮肤一片泛红，他看见那里的颜色，突然从我身体里抽出来，然后把我猛地举起来，两条腿都架上肩膀，浮浮沉沉地啃咬我的腿根。</p><p>这个混蛋，我濒临高潮的身体怎么受得了这个，我身体摇摇晃晃，无力地锤他的胸膛，恶狠狠地抱住他的脑袋，想要骂他，但是没想到我这个动作把乳尖径直送到了他唇齿边，他一口叼住了。</p><p>这真是世界上最难捱的折磨，我被他啃着，他唇舌灵活地打转，我身体不受控制地摆动。左边的乳珠被他照顾得周全刺激，就更显得右边空虚难受。我难受地哼着，想要换一换，把右边的送进他嘴里。但是安德烈不理我，更加周全地折磨左边的。</p><p>“求求你……安……安德烈……你咬咬我……”我仰头眨掉睫毛上的眼泪：“这……这边……”</p><p> </p><p>我委屈得声音都带了哭腔：“我……我都任你弄了，你能不能……能不能听我的……”</p><p> </p><p>安德烈听到了，他用牙尖又碾了一下，然后终于在我的哭叫中松开了我，吻上了我另一边的乳尖，吸吮着用唇舌抚弄，我这个要求终于得到了满足，却很快又感到更大的空虚，我亲他，难受地问他：“怎么……怎么不继续了啊……你不想……不想操我了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>这句话我真的不该说。</p><p> </p><p>安德烈眼神危险又暗沉，他松开了我。</p><p> </p><p>我惊慌地直直坠进海里，一路往下沉。恐惧像周身的海水一样密密实实地包围了我，底下是几百米幽蓝的深海，我害怕得要蜷缩起来。</p><p>安德烈把我抱住了，在远离水面的地方，他重新从后面抱住了我，然后坚定残忍地插了进来。</p><p>我惊慌失措，双手抱紧他揽着我肩膀的胳膊，双腿蜷缩起来，甬道都绞紧了。但是他没有抱着我上浮，而是就这么开始研磨抽插。前所未有的恐惧下我浑身都敏感到极致，甬道碰一下都浑身颤抖，更不要说挤进来操我。我想呻吟和喘息，但是在海里，我偏偏要屏住呼吸，在没顶的快感里强迫性地保留这一丝神智。</p><p> </p><p>真的要发疯。</p><p> </p><p>紧接着他居然顶上了那一点，我抽搐了一下，没忍住就要张嘴。</p><p>呛水又如何，让我死了吧。</p><p>但是他捂住了我的嘴——口鼻一起死死地捂住，然后快速地开始整根抽出，又凶狠没入，次次都撞在那一点上。我视野发白，整个人缺氧到濒死的状态，唯一的意识都集中在他操我的地方。他要逼死我，从快感上，从生理上，从心里。</p><p> </p><p>我真的要死掉的前一刻，他顶着我终于把我带出了水面。</p><p> </p><p>我一接触到空气就疯狂地张大嘴呼吸，仰着头软在他怀里剧烈地哽咽，哽咽间喉咙里含含混混地叫着，好像要把刚才没出口的呻吟都加倍地倾倒给他。呼吸太快，我咳嗽起来。气管和甬道一起抽搐，我大哭着抱住他，抽抽搭搭地骂他。</p><p> </p><p>“安……德烈，你……你是要……操死我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他吻我的眼泪，咬我的下唇，把我因为喘气来不及吞咽的涎液都吞了下去，然后残忍地拉着我下坠，开始了第二轮濒死的折磨。</p><p> </p><p>我在海里流着泪释放，透明的眼泪融进海水里消失不见，白色的液体则结成一团，缓缓地往深海坠落。他同时射在我身体最里面，给我无止无休的战栗。</p><p> </p><p>安德烈……</p><p> </p><p>我闭着眼睛被他抱着上浮，像在梦境里漂着，软软地依偎着他。他在海面上重新吻我，抚摸安慰我颤抖的全身，给我整理湿透纠结的头发，缓缓地要退出我的身体。</p><p>但是我扑上去吻他漂亮的睫毛，把他缠住了。</p><p> </p><p>我小声地对他说：“求求你，别出去……”</p><p> </p><p>我一点点重新把他吞进去，没在最深的地方，顶着我最温柔的里面。</p><p> </p><p>唉，向他求饶的也是我，求他别出去的也是我。</p><p> </p><p>鲸鱼，这下，我是被你吃得死死的了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>